


more repercussions

by stellafleur



Series: our blooming day [6]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, Mentions of alcohol, Violence, i guess chikaizu if squint, more on the bar fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22412827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellafleur/pseuds/stellafleur
Summary: izumi tries reasoning to chikage about the events of the bar fight
Relationships: Chikage Utsuki/Izumi Tachibana, Utsuki Chikage/Tachibana Izumi
Series: our blooming day [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601476
Kudos: 38





	more repercussions

January 2019

###### 

Chikage was finishing last minute paperwork for his legal daytime job, when he heard familiar frantic footsteps heading towards his direction. He was sitting in the living room, peacefully quiet for once, probably because half of its residents were still nursing hangovers in the late afternoon, and the other younger half had other business elsewhere on a Saturday weekend. 

"We need to talk."

Chikage peered up from his laptop to see Izumi Tachibana, their general director, giving him a look that said she was about to ask something painful, but it had to be done. He had an inkling of what she wanted to say, and he tried not to smirk. 

"Yes?"

Izumi seated herself right next to him, head swiveling around to make sure there were no eavesdroppers, and pushed on.

"I heard from Hisoka what happened," she whispered. "Please tell me you didn't incapacitate half the people in the bar last night."

He closed his laptop, and gave her a look. "No one noticed except that sleepyhead."

_tattletale. he needed to do something about that._

"Chikage-san!," she actually hissed. "I don't want the police coming in here to investigate! The news said half the people there were injured in weird places. Please think twice before you do...something like that again."

"I seem to recall you not blinking an eye when we traveled to Zahra and I-."

"Those were… extenuating circumstances," she waved a hand pathetically.

"And last night wasn't?"

"I- just-," Izumi gave up. "Okay. Fine. Next time that happens, please call Sakyo for help."

Izumi looked at him, eyes actually pleading, and he wanted to mess with her some more.

Chikage gave a long-suffering sigh. “Banri was almost knocked out, we nearly lost Homare-san in the crowd, someone poured alcohol at Tasuku's back, and I myself received a shower of broken glass-"

"Okay, I get it!"

He was painting a picture, worse than what actually happened, and her face was growing paler by the second, imagining every outcome more terrible than before. To be fair, he was probably the one responsible for half the injuries at the bar last night, but his body reacted on its own, needing to protect everyone.

"If I hadn't acted-"

Izumi rubbed her forehead, perhaps indicating that she was tired and needed to go back to bed, immediately, now. He paused when she gestured for him to stop.

He could go on, talking about the entire night, and the ways it could've ended, with half of them in jail right now, if only to keep her here and tease her some more, but he stopped.

"I promised to protect my family, right?," Chikage reminded her, unaware of his features softening for a moment. "No one will find out. I'll make sure of it."

Izumi gave him a long look, before finally nodding in understanding. Sighing, she stood up and walked away, completely unaware of his lingering stare, a little fond, but mostly amused. There was never a boring day living here.

**Author's Note:**

> if you don't think chikage wasn't responsible for half the injuries at the bar fight during boys' night out, then you're absolutely wrong


End file.
